


Touch

by FriendlyHougen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: Maxie loves Archie's touch. Maybe a little too much.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also working on an incredibly edgy multi-chapter fic, so I made this to hold you over.

Maxie loves Archie's touch.

Whether it be a hug, a kiss, or a caress, he loves it all.

It's especially his favorite when it gets intimate. The couple were in bed together one night and Maxie was sound asleep. Soft, quiet snores escaped from his mouth. Archie wasn't asleep, though. Too much was on his mind.

Archie felt like he would only be able to sleep if he could release some sexual tension, but he didn't want to wake up Maxie. He looked and sounded too precious.

If Archie was quiet and gentle enough, maybe he could masturbate without waking his husband up. He moved towards the redhead, positioned himself, and started bucking his hips slowly against his lover.

Maxie's eyes slowly opened. Archie could now tell his husband was awake and stopped. Maxie grabbed his lover's hips and whispered, "Keep going..." They both pulled off their pajama pants a little, exposing each other's cocks. Archie's hands trailed to pull up Maxie's top as well, rolling fingers over the redhead's nipples, making Maxie gasp as their hips bucked in unison.

Archie loosely grabbed both of their cocks and started rubbing them both together. He leaned in for a kiss. It started with a few pecks, but it escalated into Archie's tongue entering Maxie's mouth, their tongues intertwining into a gentle dance.

They were both close. A bead of precum showed up on both of their dicks, their seed soon mixed as their tips were rubbed against each other. Maxie's entire body was sensitive now. One more touch would send him over the edge.

Archie gently rubbed his thumb against the redhead's tip. That was it. Maxie hummed into his husband's lips as his cum painted both of their stomachs. Archie's orgasm soon followed, triggered by his lover's throbbing cock as he came.

Their lips released and Maxie pulled Archie closer, giving him one last peck on the lips as they both fell asleep.

Maxie loves Archie's touch. Maybe a little too much.


End file.
